The purpose of this study will be to evaluate the efficacy and tolerability of Ultradol when compared with Indocin with special attention to renal function as well as non-steroidal anti- inflammatory efficacy in patients with symptomatic degenerative joint disease of the hip and/or knee with known response to non- steroidal, anti-inflammatory drug therapy.